Blanco y negro
by JanElementh
Summary: Lo unico que pidio fue un buen comienzo, pero no lo logro, y gracias a ello se comvirtio en el villano mas temido del mundo, pero todo cambia al sentir algo que jamas lo hizo, lo cual es imposible, por que no es lo que su papel en esta historia indica.
1. Ya le cayo la mosca a la sopa

"**Como dice el dicho: Le cayo la mosca ala sopa"**

**Megamente POV**

Pfffff!, este día no ha estado del todo bien, estuve a un centímetro de una hermosa vida, pero, el "señor perfectito" me alejo de lo que pudo ser, un hermoso comienzo, bueno, que mas da, bien pues en este momento estoy en una prisión, con mis "tíos", tengo tres años de edad, y estoy planeando salir de aquí junto con ellos. Mientras yo me estoy rompiendo mi enorme cabecita, tratando de idear un plan para salir de aquí, el señor perfectito a de estar cenando un estofado con jugo de naranja, en su cuna de oro.

No es tan malo a decir verdad. Bien, ya termine mi ingenioso invento: un rayo destructor y un rayo deshidratador.

-Muy bien, azulito- decía uno de mis tíos

Uno de mis tíos tomo el rayo destructor y yo el deshidratador, me subí en mi triciclo (inventado por mí), y mi tío empezó a destruir las paredes, seguido de mí, deshidratando a los guardias. Mi tío destruía las paredes dejando libres a los demás presos. Cuando ya habíamos salido y solo faltaba destruir la muralla de la prisión, un ejército de guardias armados nos detuvieron apuntándonos con sus armas.

-Buen intento- dijo el alcalde el cual salía de entre ellos.

Pfffff. Genial, trabajo para nada, devuelta en la prisión, saben?, ya me acostumbre; tengo una lista de planes fracasados, que mas da, solo es uno mas, el siguiente podría ser el que en verdad funcione y quizá asta pueda lograr tener lo que el señor perfectito tiene.

* * *

_**Diez años después **_

Digamos que….no resulto como esperaba, si, sigo fracasando, pero no como antes, después de rendirme de tantos planes fracasados, decidí portarme "bien" en la prisión, y gracias a eso, me dieron la oportunidad de estudiar, creí que seria bueno, pero resulta que en esa escuela, Asiste señor perfectito! Al cual todos llaman, William, si, casi me suicido cuando me entere. Bien, pues a superarlo, tengo trece años y tengo que aguantarme todo lo que me digan; cabezón, fenómeno azul, calvito,….pffff! nada podría empeorar.

-Escuchen clase; acabamos de recibir a un compañero mas en nuestra secundaria….- dijo la maestra para después mirarme-….por que no te presentas, muchacho-

Me levante de mi mesa banco, camine hasta en frente donde estaba la maestra.

-Mmmm….hola, bien, pues, digamos que no tengo nombre, me decían Erick por que decían que me parecía al….fantasma de la opera, y no soy de aquí….-

-Ya lo notamos- dijo un chiquillo que yacía en la esquina, al cual todos respondieron con risas.

-Podemos seguir escuchando a su compañero?- dijo la maestra

Todos se callaron.

-Bien, tengo trece años, y….estuve en prisión….-

-Eso también lo sabíamos- dijo William

-Basta!- grite – si lo que quieren es que se amable pues no puedo, con ustedes en ese plan?, no!, si, soy un fenómeno azul y todo lo que ustedes digan pero no por eso voy a soportarlos tanto tiempo!- hice una pausa –trato de portarme bien, siempre lo e hecho pero, necesito que cooperen-

-Que nos vas a hacer?, golpearnos con tu cabezota?- dijo el mismo de la esquina

-Ya estuvo!- grite

Corrí hasta el, lo empuje al suelo tratando de golpearlo, pero antes de que pudiera, William me detuvo con su súper fuerza y me alejo.

-Tu?- me grito la maestra –Aquí no toleramos esos comportamientos….-

-Pero el empezó- le reclame

-No discutas con migo, William?- dijo la maestra

-Si maestra?-

-Llévalo a prefectura-

Después de eso, William se me acerco y de un rápido movimiento me llevo a prefectura. Estando ahí el prefecto me hizo una serie de preguntas.

-Acostumbrabas en tu anterior escuela a pelearte?- me pregunto

-vengo de la prisión- le dije

-Ya veo, como te llamas?-

-No tengo nombre-

-Bien, que edad tienes?-

-Trece-

-Ya veo, como se llamaba la prisión en donde estabas?-

-"Prisión de alta seguridad para presos de alta inteligencia"-

-Bien….- dijo mientras escribía algo en una hoja la cual después me dio-….dale esto a tus padres-

-No tengo padres!-

-Ya te puedes retirar-

-Ash!-

Salí de ese cuarto y serré la puerta fuertemente. Camine hacia mi salón dando fuertes pisotones, rechinando los dientes y apretando los dientes; como es que no me creen? Por que anterior mente era un preso? Fue por eso? Diablos!. Llegue asta la puerta de mi salón, pero antes de abrirla mire a un costado donde se podía ver a una chica caminando con unos libros en la mano: cabello castaño rojizo, ojos azules, piel clara, una estudiante de mi misma edad creo, entro a un salón cerca del mío. Deje de verla y coloque la mano sobre la manija de la puerta y la mire; lo bueno nunca dura, después entre.

Cuando entre no estaba la maestra y William estaba cuidando al grupo, pfffff, ahora si como dice un dicho que escuche: ya le cayo la mosca a la sopa.


	2. De mal en peor

"**De mal, en peor"**

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dos **__**años**__** después~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**POV normal**

Pasaron dos años y el muchacho azul seguía fracasando gracias a William, quien yacía feliz de la vida: no se preocupaba por nada, pues lo tenía todo; desde sus poderes, hasta admiradoras que lo amaban. Falta poco para el baile de graduación, y el muchacho azul y su sirviente, Servil, estaban en la biblioteca de la escuela tratando de leer un raro libro llamado "Como agradarle a las chicas", pues no encontraba pareja para el baile, ya que todas estaban detrás de William, y el ultimo encuentro que tubo con una chica, no fue tan agradable que digamos.

-Servil deja de hacer ruido que no me concentro- dijo el muchacho

-No lo are asta que se quite el libro de la cara, mi joven amo- dijo Servil

Entonces el, serró el libro y lo puso en la mesa fuertemente y lo miro enojado, dejando ver una mano marcada en su rostro.

-Le dije que no insistiera en invitar a la señorita Madison al baile- dijo el pez

-No perdía nada con hacerlo!- dijo elevando los brazos en el aire.

-De hecho, perdió una valiosa parte de su piel azul-

-No me resistí; es tan hermosa, con su cabello negro, sus ojos cafés, su piel clara….-dijo para después soltar un suspiro y luego fruncir el seño-….pero ella quiere ir solo con William, se muere por el-

-Pero tengo entendido que William ira con la señorita Roxanne Ritchi….-dijo tecleando una computadora portátil-….y según, es de muy buen promedio estudiantil, y esta estudiando para ser reportera cuando se gradué de la preparatoria….o entre la universidad-

-Y quien es esa "Roxanne"?-dijo el joven no muy animado

-Esta detrás de usted, buscando unos libros- dijo el pez señalando atrás del joven.

El, golpeo la mesa con las palmas de las manos y volteo hacia tras en señal de que mas da, y se sorprendió al ver a esa chica….

El muchacho azul abrió sus ojos verdes de par en par al ver a esa persona la cual al parecer conoció hace dos años; cabello castaño rojizo, sostenido en una coleta baja dejando un fino copete, ojos azules, tez blanca, vestía correctamente su uniforme, cosa que pocos hacen (incluyéndolo). La verdad, al joven se le hizo muy hermosa de lo que fue hace dos años, hasta se podría decir que lo era más que Madison.

-Así que si quiere puede seguir insistiéndole, solo que tal vez le espere cinco bofeteadas mas….Amo?...me ah escuchado?-

El joven azul aun seguía mirando ala chica la cual se dirigía a la bibliotecaria.

-Hola Michelle, me voy a llevar estos libros- dijo Roxanne a la bibliotecaria

-Hola Roxanne querida….veamos….-dijo mirando sus libros-…. "la literatura española", "Ciencias de la vida", "Lo que significa tu papel en esta historia" oh pero este libro lo has leído como cinco veces- dijo Michelle sorprendida

-Es que me encanta esta historia; mira….-dijo Roxanne-…. trata de una chica que se enamora del enemigo de su familia el cual era el villano de la historia, pero al enamorarse los dos, el chico trata de cambiar su papel en esa historia y convertirse en el héroe de la misma, pero resulta que el papel de héroe ya esta ocupado y este chico esta enamorado de la chica.-

-Esta medio revoltosa la historia no?- pregunto la rubia

-Si le tomas interés a cada oración, no- dijo ella –Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, adiós-

-Te cuidas Roxanne- se despidió Michelle.

El joven observo como la chica salía por la puerta de la biblioteca….

-AMO!-

-Ah! Que? Que pasa?- grito el chico alarmado saliendo de su trance.

-Escucho todo lo que dije?-

-Am…. Si?- dijo confuso

-La señorita Ritchi ira con William, solo por que el le suplico no por que ella quisiera- dijo Servil

-Bien….creo que…. Volveré a invitar a Madison-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~El día de la graduación~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Buen dia alumnos de la generación 2008-2011!- anunciaba el director de la secundaria

-Buenos días director!- dijeron todos al unisón.

-Bien pues voy a anunciar a los graduados del 3ro "A"….-dijo el director sacando una hoja- El joven Ricardo Flores…..(aplausos)…-

-Ese es el chico que siempre me molestaba- se dijo el joven de ojos verdes a si mismo

-La señorita Madison de Quintero…..(aplausos), La señorita Lucia Radclifft…..(aplausos), El joven….-dijo mirando en su hoja que solo decía el nombre que le habían asignado- bien….El joven Jack….-

"_Era Erick"_ pensó el joven

El muchacho azul al que le habían asignado el nombre "Jack" no recibió aplausos, sino fuertes "Bu!", lo cual hizo que se entristeciera.

-Bien, continuo;….El joven Jackson Burns…..(aplausos), La señorita Toréele Yeros….. (aplausos) , y démosle un fuerte aplauso a William Scott; un estudiante de lo mejor de la escuela…..(muchos y muchos aplausos), bien, esos fueron los estudiantes graduados del 3ro "A"…..ahora los alumnos del 3ro "B"…..- saco una hoja- El joven Richard Look….(aplausos), el joven Tomas Lars…..(aplausos), la señorita Sofía Sharon…..(aplausos), el Joven Duce Corps…..(aplausos), la señorita Claude Marsa…..(aplausos), la señorita Torrance Camp…..(aplausos), el joven Hal Stewart….(aplausos), y por ultimo un gran y fuerte aplauso a Roxanne Ritchi; por haber sacado el mejor promedio estudiantil y académico…..(muchos y muchos aplausos)-

El joven la miro detenidamente, pero su vista capto otra, la de William, el cual miraba a Roxanne detenidamente y con una sonrisa delineada en su rostro, se notaba que estaba enamorado de ella.

Después, el director siguió mencionando a todos los alumnos de los diferentes grupos. Duro un largo tiempo hasta que termino y después hizo un anuncio sorpresa.

-Bien, ahora les voy a obsequiar algo a cuatro jovenes jóvenes que destacaron su conocimiento, y presentaron el mayor interés en estos tres años…..- dijo el director sacando unas hojas enmarcadas- unas becas de ingreso a la mejor preparatoria de Metrociudad; la preparatoria "Sumer High"….-

-Quien serán esos sabelotodo?-dijo Ricardo con sarcasmo y desanimado.

-Y el cuarto lugar es…. Hal Stewart….., el tercer lugar es para…..William Scott….., el segundo lugar es para….. Jack….., y démosle un gran aplauso al primer lugar, que es para…..Roxanne Ritchi.- dijo por ultimo el director

Los cuatro chicos pasaron al frente en donde les entregaron los diplomas y las becas para la preparatoria.

-Estos chicos van a ingresar a la preparatoria "Sumer High" con las inscripciones pagadas!- dijo el director.

"_Eso significa que voy a tener que pasar otro año con el odioso de William, parece que al mundo le gusta ponerse peor de lo que esta"_pensó el joven azul


End file.
